Serena Black
by Charm93
Summary: Serena Black the missing child of Sirius Black. She was hidden from the world but a vision of death brought the American back to her true home. With repressed memories magic she didn't even know she had, finding her family and an unexpected love will she be able to hold on to this new found family. (Drarry paring side story.)
1. Falling

_The dream is always the same every night. I'm falling, and I don't know where I am. A voice is calling out to me. It's the most angelic voice I've ever heard. I try to go to it but there's something pulling me further into the hole that I'm falling into. Then just before I reach the bottom there's this light, its bright. Almost too bright but I can't look away even though I know it will blind me. And then just like every night for the last two years I wake up sweating. It scares me not knowing how the dream ends. It's the only vision I have that I can't see past. The only one that won't let me be. The only one that no matter how hard I try to remember when I'm awake, I can't. that's what scares me the most._

" Eris what have you done" Harmonia yell at her sister. "I have done what needs to be done. My daughter will be fine without me for now besides this will make her stronger." Eris said

How could you leave a child like that she's barely old enough to fend for herself."Harmonia exclaimed

"Sister, i can't explain to you the reason i've done what i've done. Just know the fates are looking down on her. Even with me as a mother she has been chosen, she has been blessed. She is with my with people i trust and you know how few there are of that." Eris told her sister.

"If this is how you wish to pass your time fine, but i will not let you leave my niece on her own like this she needs someone with her. And i know exactly who is perfect for the job." Harmonia said as she left her sister to wonder what she was up too.

Eris loved her sister but being a granddaughter of Khaos and the daughter of night she couldn't help the darkness inside of her. How her sister was as light as she was she would never understand. Eris knew her sister was right about her daughter but she just couldn't help herself sometimes, it was in her nature. Which is why she made a deal with the fates to help protect Serena at all cost no matter what she put her through she would be ok. She couldn't help but think that maybe she would be hated by her daughter for it but she hoped she would understand it was just who she was.

Harmonia was off speaking with a friend of hers. "I need to know that she will be ok."

" I promise you I won't let anything happen to her, but you know you shouldn't worry. The girl has a gift of her own. She'll be fine. Besides when the time comes she'll rain hell on the world." Pandora told Harmonia. "I trust that you will keep this between us Dora, I don't want my sister finding out. I don't know what she's planning and i fear that she may be going too far this time if she has asked the Fates to bless her daughter." Harmonia said.

"Patience child. All will be fine that i can promise you. Serena was blessed long before Eris went to the Fates. She is destined for greatness."Pandora said to Harmonia. " Besides who better to help the Golden Trio than her. She has the famous family curse to her advantage because no one would think that she got it from both side of her family and is able to use it to help others. I must be going now Xeno and Luna need me. I will see you soon Harmonia. Oh and before i forget your own daughter is doing just fine according to my little Luna." Pandora said with a smile as she turned and left.

Harmonia stood there for a few more minutes before leaving saying to herself 'Let life be good to you Serena.'

 **AN: This is a rewrite of the first chapter. Im much happier with this than where i was before with the story and i hope you are as well. enjoy :)**

 ***I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the AU plot and OC.***


	2. In the Beginning

Serena always knew she was different. Her mother told all the time. It was a gift she would tell her. Serena knew better than to think that it was a mere gift. It was a curse as well. To be able to see everything all the time was such a burden. Serena was consider blind because of it. She wore sunglasses to cover her eyes which were a cloudy white colour.

The kids in the neighborhood would laugh and make fun of her, so she stayed indoors. With ample time on her hands she was able to learn a few things about herself at a young age. For one thing she learned was that the woman she called mother was most definitely not her mother. She didn't know how she came to live with her but she trusted her, even if she was a little weird.

"Serena, dear come here." Mother said to her. She walked to her and sat in front of her. "How are the headaches today." Mother asked. " Better but not by much. I wish i was normal like everyone else. Why is this happening to me?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could could take your pain away child but that's not for me to do. Now i think it's about time i tell you who you really are. I dont think ill be with you much longer and i want you to knowwho you are." Mother said. "What do you mean?" Serena said.

"I Know that you know i am not your mother, though there are times i wish i really were. Your Real mother...she is not a kind person and there are times when that side of her comes out in you and i fear the worst for you when it does She creates chaos just because she can for her own enjoyment. She left you here because she wanted to and even now as i tell you this she watches you but never comes to ease your pain, but worry not child for you were blessed long before you were born by me and my sisters. Your mother is Eris goddess of strife and discord. Your father is a mortal by the name of Sirius Black. Oddly enough the only person she was ever different around was him. I think she may have loved him. But love is a weak emotion in her eyes and can never bring her the kind of pleasure the chaos does. But you child you you were chosen by destiny herself to bring on the new age of man. There has been set in motion a series of event that were never meant to be. You child are the only one that can change what is to come. In a months time you will receive a letter for a school of magic, yes before you interrupt you have magic. Why that would be the part you would choose to question is beyond me."

Lachesis sat there for a moment and thought to herself how to continue without revealing too much to Serena. For she knew there were times that could not be changed, but she wanted Serena to know enough that she wouldn't realise anything was missing intentionally.

"You're going to get a letter for Hogwarts on your birthday at which point i will take you to get your school supplies and after which you will be staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. There is a man there by the name of Tom. He's going to help you get acquainted with the place so that in times that you can't see you will still know your way around. That is where you will stay each summer. Tom will come and get you from the train station and if he can't you'll only need to stick your wand out and the knight bus will come to you and take you back to the Leaky while at school i want you to learn but i also want you to be cautious of the headmaster he has done and will do anything for things to go his way. When we get to Diagon alley to get your school supplies i want you to mail this letter to your godfather. It will explain everything to him about why he can't be with you just yet and what is to come. I'm sure you've already seen it but it's important that you don't read this letter under any circumstances. Do you understand Serena?" Lachesis asked. " Yes, I understand, But if that man was named my godfather why am i not with him? Why did my mother not want me? Where's my father? Why did they not want me? Serena said as she cried in anger. The walls began to shake and the windows rattled giving the tell tale sign of begin close to shattering.

"Serena You must calm yourself. I can not say why your mother didn't want you. As for your father he is currently in prison for a crime he did not commit and as for you godfather he is very broken right now. He has lost the people he considers family all in one night. But you child are going to help fix that. You won't be alone for long. Your cousin is going to be there in two years time and your uncle will be there as a professor. No matter what you do don't trust Albus. You must never ever find yourself alone with him never look him in the eye and when you get the chance have your uncle teach you Occlumency and Legilimency. It'll better help shield your mind from threats."Lachesis said. She reached out to grab Serena and pulled her into a hug.

"There are things i wish i could tell you about yourself but i can't. Some things are your destiny to find out for yourself. Just know that not everything is as it seems and that some things that shouldn't exist your heart and know that it will never steer you wrong and if you truly find yourself in need help will always be there for you child. For your are blessed and highly favored.""Come child. Let us eat child and we shall enjoy the rest of the summer we have together."Lachesis told Serena.

* * *

Remus knew the moment that he had met Amy Stone that they would be fast friends. She never cared that her turned once a month, she knew that it wasn't his fault just a side effect of being turned instead of dying. During their first few years there we befriended James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The five of them marauders were almost inseparable.

Until about their sixth year everyone thought for sure they would be married right after they left school. It wasn't until Remus started to really watch his friends did he even realize Amy and Sirius were together. Sirius was never one to be overly affectionate, but he was different around Amy in a way that you would only notice it you were paying attention.

Amy was always concerned that Remus would be jealous, but what hurt most was that they didn't even tell him. Amy was his best friend, even more so than the others. They told each other everything..., or so he had thought.

"Remus, it really was never meant to be a secret. We… er… we just wanted to be sure ourselves that this was what we wanted. You know I would never keep anything from you,." Amy told Remus. He could hear how sincere she was being, but the damage was already done.

"You know I expected something like this from Sirius but never you, Amy. I don't care that you're together. I'm happy for you. I'm just hurt you felt that you had to hide it from me,." he had told her.

And it was true, he was happy for them. And once he got over my hurt he was even more happy for them. Sirius and Amy both deserved happiness. Between Sirius' family disowning him and Amy's father, being an abusive drunk; they needed some sunshine in their lives.

By the time they graduated there were two weddings being planned. James' and Lily's wedding and Sirius' and Amy's. It was the first time that Remus ever remembered seeing Amy's father not being drunk which was rare according to her. When Amy became pregnant months after the wedding and then Lily two almost two years later, James and Sirius were no longer as much fun as they use to be. Even in the midst of war they knew how to keep their spirits about up. Sirius became Harry Potter's godfather and Remus, Serena Black's.

Remus knew there would be nothing he wouldn't do for either of them just from looking at their tiny little faces for the first time.

Their births were the happiest days of his life. He couldn't even really remember joy in his life before that. It was as if his life didn't begin until they came into the world. But as they say,all good things come to an end.

1981 was the year Remus lost four of my closest friends. Lily and James were killed trying to protect Harry on October 31st. Amy had decided that the safest place for serena was with a friend of hers in the states and she left and never came back. Sirius and Amy were having problems in their marriage. Amy wAnted to leave everyone sooner and Sirius felt that they were stronger in numbers, not to mention he couldn't…..wouldn't leave any of his family behind. If he went everyone went if not then he would make sure his family was as safe as possible.

Those were the last words she said to me before she left. With Sirius in Azkaban for a murder, which he later found out he didn't commit, Peter missing, and James and Lily gone, Remus was lonely and my wolf started to notice it. It wouldn't be until 1989 that Remus would would find Serena through letter and 1993 that he would see her.

* * *

An: Wow this is so much better than before im taking the other chapters down and reposting one by one. we shall see where this revison takes me. Also i have adoopted a story called Virgil orginally by MissPorcelianDoll. The First chapter will stay just as is because i thought it was perfect the next chapter should be out the same time as the revised chapter 2 for this story. as always i own nothing of this world im just playing in it. read and review and as always enjoy :)


End file.
